


By Your Side

by caelestisxyz



Series: Prompts [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mutual Pining, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 16:56:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15689565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caelestisxyz/pseuds/caelestisxyz
Summary: “Yes or no. Do you want to fuck me?”Slowly, Ushijima looks away from the dying man on the pavement and stares at Tendou. “You pick now of all times to ask me that.” He snorts softly. “Satori, people are shooting at us.”





	By Your Side

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reading_addict96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reading_addict96/gifts).



> Thanks for another prompt @reading_addict96 <3

Sighing in relief, Tendou smiles when his back touches the cool, polished gym floor. Every muscle in his body is aching, burning from the overexertion. Only their demon of a coach would make them run around the gym, three times, after returning from a grueling match.

Well, they did suffer an embarrassing defeat at the hands of an unlikely team. So, it’s not like they didn’t deserve the harsh punishment.

Didn’t stop Tendou from complaining about it the entire time, earning himself an extra lap around the gym. The whole team got a real good laugh out of the token omega once again stirring up trouble. But it was all in good, friendly fun.

With his high school teammates, Tendou has found acceptance he never knew existed for people like him. Ugly Omegas, that is.

Of course, that’s a self-given title.

Tendou is just glad it’s all over. They lost. Oh well, graduation is in a few months and then none of this will matter. Not their high school years. Not some volleyball match. Not his huge crush on his best friend who is so out of his league it isn’t funny.

Beside him, his best friend is mimicking Tendou’s current position with his back on the floor and his left leg crossed over his right side in an easy stretch. Ushijima is shirtless, his impeccable body covered in sweat.

Tendou watches a water droplet roll down Ushijima’s bicep and he shudders slightly. If it weren’t for the load of suppressants Tendou was on he’s positive he would be clamoring to get his hands, mouth—his everything on the alpha.

Ushijima Wakatoshi is something of a celebrity. All the major sports magazines and news stations are all saying the same thing: Ushijima is destined for great things where volleyball is concerned.

Their chosen paths will lead them in different directions. Tendou has no idea what he’ll do after high school. Omegas aren’t allowed to play sports professionally and there aren’t many careers for him to choose from.

No one cares that he has some of the highest test scores or that he’s one of the best middle blockers in their district. The only thing the small minded people governing their country care about is his second gender. Tendou can at least find a university that’ll accept him. He’ll figure out the rest during his university years. There’s no rush, in his opinion. Everything will fall into place sooner or later.

“This was our last official match together,” Ushijima says as he sits up. “Although our loss was unexpected, I can’t say that I’m disappointed by the outcome.” Taking a swig from his water bottle, he stares off into the distance thoughtfully.

“You’ve got bigger plans, Miracle boy, Wakatoshi-kun! Let the small fry have this victory.”

Ushijima wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and Tendou feels a surge of jealousy; he wishes he was the back of Ushijima’s hand. “I suppose I oughta thank Karasuno. Without them, I don’t think I would have discovered my true purpose.”

There’s a distant look in Ushijima’s eyes that unsettles Tendou. He sits up, leaning on his flat hands to get a better look at the alpha.

“You’re giving me serious post-Itachi-reveal Uchiha Sasuke vibes right about now.” Tendou laughs to mask his wariness. “Everything good inside that noggin’ of yours, Wakatoshi-kun?”

Ushijima blinks, the disturbing glint in his eyes disappear. Glancing at Tendou, he smiles one of the rare smiles that only Tendou is allowed to see. “I am familiar with that reference. Naruto was more enjoyable than I initially assumed. Thank you for sharing it with me.”

“You know I wouldn’t lead you astray when it comes to shōnen!” Tendou visibly relaxes. He’s beginning to think he might have imagined the brief darkness in Ushijima’s eyes.

“I can always rely on you, Satori.”

Those six, simple words hit him right in the feels, and the usage of his given name confirms what Tendou has always tried to deny: he’s in way over his head.

Ushijima stands up, rolling his shoulder to get the remaining kinks out. “I’ll be taking my shower now.” He leaves without another word nor glance in Tendou’s direction.

As Ushijima walks toward the locker rooms, Tendou gets a queasy feeling in his gut that he begrudgingly identifies as anxiety. And it’s not just any kind of anxiety. This gnawing feeling, that nags at him incessantly, is the prelude to what Tendou deems as a bitch fit. With graduation approaching, he’s been having this feeling more often than he’d like.

What Tendou is experiencing is the fear of abandonment. Lately, anytime Ushijima walks away, even if it’s for a few minutes, Tendou worries that it’s the last time he’ll see the alpha again.

“Get a grip,” he mutters to himself, “You share a suite with the guy. Hell, you’ll even see him at graduation, you thirsty bitch…”

But what about after graduation? The very annoying and very logical voice inside his head asks.   
Of course, Tendou replies to the voice because what normal person doesn’t have a conversation with themselves?

“I’ve got time with him,” he says dismissively.

What that momentarily handled; because Tendou isn’t stupid enough to think the very annoying and very logical voice inside his head is so easily defeated, he heads to the omega only locker room to shower.

A week later at their commencement ceremony, Tendou and Ushijima sit on different rows on opposite ends of one another. Tendou is surprisingly moved by the emotional day and even contemplates confessing to Ushijima just to have it off his chest. But he never gets the chance.

Once the ceremony is over, Tendou loses Ushijima in the sea of proud parents and ecstatic graduates, and he never sees his best friend again.

* * *

 

**7 years later**

"Happy anniversary, baby. I know how much you love watches so I got you a new one."

Taking the small, black case, Tendou pops it open with his thumb and stares at the plain wristwatch. "Aww, babe, you shouldn't have." He really shouldn't have gone out of his way to gift Tendou with the same exact watch he'd gifted him a year ago. "You're so thoughtful."

His piece of shit boyfriend has the nerve to smile as though what Tendou said is true. "Anything for my baby," he says, leaning forward to place a kiss on Tendou's cheek.

Tendou closes his eyes, trying his damnedest not to allow the disgust to show on his face. Funny thing is, today isn't their anniversary. In fact, it was last month. Another hilarious thing is that Tendou doesn't really care for watches which is why he's never worn the watch he's holding now when his boyfriend gave it to him last year.

"Hey, Jae did you remember to pay the landlady this morning?" Tendou asks. He sets the watch aside, making a mental note to throw it out once and for all.

Jae sighs heavily, his dark eyes rolling upward in an over exaggerated show of annoyance. "Didn't I say I'd pay her before I went in for work? I hate when you do that. It's like you think I'm stupid or something."

Actually, Tendou thinks Jae is the dumbest sack of shit he's ever had the misfortune of meeting, but of course, he doesn't tell the alpha that. His darling boyfriend has quite the temper and one hell of a right hook.

"I was just making sure," Tendou says, keeping his head ducked if only to hide how much he loathes Jae. "She promised to throw us out on our asses if we were late again."

"I got it taken care of. Don't worry 'bout it."

"Yeah, okay."

Jae touches Tendou's shoulders, giving them a gentle squeeze. "I gave you your gift. Now, where's mine?" He touches Tendou's right cheek with his hand, rubbing it as he pulls the omega's head closer to his crotch. "Make it good."

Gods, this shouldn't be his life.

Tendou is too smart, too talented to be wasting away alongside a worthless lowlife like Jae. But that's what happens to semi-ugly omegas who lack self-esteem. Granted, he's come a long way since high school now that he knows how to pick the perfect clothes for his lanky frame, styles his hair differently, and added a few piercings to pretty himself up.

Tendou wasn’t always this hard on himself. He wasn’t always this insecure. Ever since high school…

“You’re so fucking good at this, baby. So good...love your mouth...” Jae’s words are cut off by a broken moan as he comes.

When it’s over, Jae thanks Tendou for the gift and then he takes a nap. Honestly, it’s the best outcome. Tendou isn’t in the mood for bad sex; isn’t in the mood for sex at all.

While Jae sleeps, Tendou powers up his laptop. Since there isn’t much, legal work for his kind, he uses his skill sets elsewhere. By elsewhere, he means freelance hacking. People will pay a pretty penny to have Tendou make problematic records disappear or fabricate a person’s educational background.

Too bad whatever money Tendou makes has to go toward the bulk of their bills. Jae works, but he doesn’t bring in that much. That’ll all change soon, though. At least that’s what Jae has been telling Tendou lately. 

Tendou just hopes this time things will really change for the better.

* * *

 

A couple of nights after the embarrassing anniversary blow job, Tendou wakes up and finds himself staring down the barrel of a gun.

His first thought is: finally.

Immediately after that, however, the fear sets in and he’s opening his mouth to beg for his life because despite how cynical he is a majority of the time he isn’t ready to die.

“Not a peep,” the intruder warns, tone flat and icy, “or you’ll end up like your boyfriend.” He jerks his head to the left side.

Tendou glances over and sees Jae lying on his back, unconscious and bleeding from the mouth. The only way he knows Jae isn’t dead is because of the shallow rise and fall of his chest. He doesn’t love the man yet it’s unbearable to see him like this.

Looking away from Jae, Tendou stares up at the gun wielder. When he spots the tattoos on the man’s neck and arms, his heart drops so low that if he sneezes he’ll probably shit it out.

It doesn’t require that many brain cells for him to conclude that his idiot boyfriend landed them in this mess. Jae loves to act like a hardass. He has a shaved head, tattoos, and a nasty attitude to fit the role. He likes to run around with other pretend thugs and maybe steal from low-level gangs here and there. But Tendou thought Jae was smart enough not to fuck with the yakuza.

“You see, your boyfriend here stole money from my employer. I’m sure I don’t have to remind you what happens to people who steal from us, do I?”

Tendou shakes his head.

“Good. You’re coming with us.”

Resisting is as futile as it is stupid. When a black case is thrown over his head, Tendou doesn’t scream out and he doesn’t struggle. He simply accepts his fate like he’s been doing for the past seven years.

* * *

 

“Has he said anything yet?”

“Same thing. Claims he doesn’t know where Jaehyung hid the money.”

“Korean fuckers coming here and thinking they can fuck with us…” A pause. “Boss is getting impatient.”

“Fuck, if he comes out here all of our asses are grass.”

“Have you tried knocking him around a couple of times?”

“Do you see his fucking face? Yeah, I’ve knocked him around plenty of times. He won’t fucking budge!”

“He’s an omega. They're the inferior species. A good beating should have him singing like a bird by now.”

“He ain't like typical omegas. Doesn’t even look like one.”

“All omegas are the same. All they care about are knots and pups. How 'bout we take turns—”

Tendou coughs, a splatter of blood wetting his cut lip.

The noise cuts the plotting short and he’s thankful for it. Being punched around is nothing to Tendou. He likes a good fight here and there. And he can take pain better than the average person; alpha, beta, and omega alike. However, one thing that Tendou will not stomach is being passed around like a joint.

“Don’t even think about. I told you, I don’t know anything about any money,” Tendou says, lifting his head to stare at the two alphas. “Jae never told me shit.”

“Funny, cause that piece of shit is telling my guy that you know exactly where the money is.”

“He’s lying to cover his own ass!” Tenou kind of knew this would happen. Jae isn’t known for his unyielding loyalty, after all. “Look, if I knew anything I’d tell you guys.”

“I think they’re both full of shit,” the guy who previously suggested taking turns with Tendou says. He nudges the other guy’s arm. “Let’s have a go at him.”

Tendou’s blood runs cold. Realistically he can fight off one person, no problem. But if both of them came at him he isn’t sure how long he’d last before they overpowered him. That doesn’t mean that he’s going to just roll over and let them have their way with him.

He gets a small reprieve when the door suddenly creaks open and someone steps inside. Their face is shrouded by the shadows, only their broad upper body can be seen. The man is wearing a tailored navy suit, and two gold rings on his thick fingers. Even with the layers of clothing on, Tendou can tell the man is fit. And even from this distance, he can tell that the man is very dangerous.

“What’s taking so long?” the man calmly asks, deep voice carrying throughout the warehouse.

“Oyabun,” the men say in unison as they drop to their knees, keeping their heads bowed. “He says he doesn’t know anything,” one of the men explains.

“Leave,” Oyabun says calmly, “I’ll handle this myself.”

Without protest, the men scamper to leave the room, making sure to maintain their subservient posture on their way out. Out of fear and self-preservation, Tendou keeps his head lowered as well. He doesn’t see Oyabun approaching but he can hear the man’s heavy footsteps, he can smell the sharpness of his scent.

“I apologize on my men’s behalf, Satori.”

Tendou’s eyes bulge in shock, but he doesn’t look up to confirm what his brain is trying to tell him because he refuses to believe it. This entire time, the man’s voice didn’t strike any familiarity within him. However, the way the man pronounces his name immediately reminds him of his beloved best friend.

Oyabun kneels down in front of him and wipes Tendou’s bleeding lip with a handkerchief, giving Tendou a full view of his face. “I didn’t know you were Jaehyung’s omega.”

“I’m not,” Tendou blurts out.

Ushijima raises a questionable brow.

“I’m not Jaehyung’s omega. I don’t belong to anyone.” Why is that even important right now? He just found out his best friend is the head of one of the largest syndicates in the county. “Wakatoshi what the fuck are you doing?”

Ushijima expression changes. His features that were once soft and open have hardened and now he’s closed off. “I should be asking you that. Your boyfriend stole money from me. My men suspect you know where that money is.”

Tendou laughs dryly. “So you’re interrogating me now? Fine. I’ll tell you the same thing I told your lackeys.” A dramatic pause. “I don’t fucking know where the money is!”

Sighing heavily, Ushijima pockets the bloody handkerchief and stands to his feet. Tendou tries his hardest not to openly swoon at the size of the alpha. If he thought Ushijima was huge in high school, he’s massive now. And the dominance he exudes is so overwhelming that Tendou can see why the other alphas fear Ushijima. It’s more than just his title or his wealth. It’s the man’s presence.

“I’m going to kill Jaehyung,” Ushijima says as though he were remarking the weather. He folds his hands behind his back. “I’m going to crush his skull like a grape.”

Tendou shouldn’t be turned on by that as much as he is.

Ushijima continues, “If you have any love in your heart for him, I suggest you encourage him to tell me where my money is and I’ll consider a less painful alternative.”

“What happened to you?” Tendou asks. He just has to know what could have gone so wrong in Ushijima’s life that he’s turned into someone like this. “After graduation—”

“Let us not discuss such a trivial matter.” Ushijima looks away from Tendou as if he can’t bear the sight of him. “What’s done is done.”

The hurts more than Tendou thought it would. But he swallows down the pain. He’s had seven years to get over Ushijima, to get over the loss of such a meaningful friendship. There’s no way he’s going to throw all that hard work down the drain now.

“Cool,” Tendou says. “Back to business, then. How much money did Jae steal from you?”

“It was pocket change.”

“Then why are you pressed? A guy like you doesn’t worry about a couple thousand going missing here and there.”

“It’s the principle. If I allow one person to steal from me then others will believe they can also steal from me. Staying on top means ruling with an iron fist.”

Tendou can understand that. “Guess you gotta do what you gotta do. I’ll ask Jae what he did with the money but I can’t promise you he’ll tell the truth.”

“I figured as much.” Ushijima stuffs his hands in his pockets. “That’s why I already killed him. I wanted to make sure you were telling the truth about not being involved with his thievery.”

“You killed him?” Tendou croaks, his eyes watering.

Ushijima tilts his head. “Did you love him?” he asks.

No, Tendou didn’t love Jae but they were lovers. Hours ago they were sleeping in the same bed and now the man is dead. Killed by a person that Tendou thought was incapable of hurting even a fly. It’s a lot for him to take in.

“We weren’t that serious but holy fuck, Wakatoshi.” He’s crying now. But not for Jae. He’s crying because he’s afraid of the man Ushijima has become. “I—I can’t believe you would…”

“I have a meeting to get to.” Ushijima sounds so unfazed and disinterested. “In the meantime, I’ll have my men take you somewhere safe.”

All the pain from his earlier beating and the overwhelming news catch up with Tendou, crashing into him like a wave. The room feels unbalanced or perhaps it’s Tendou’s head. He blinks rapidly in an attempt to focus his eyes but that only seems to make the room spin faster. As he slips into a shock-induced slumber, he catches a brief glimpse of Ushijima taking the bloody handkerchief out of his pocket and sniffing it.

“Just as sweet as I remember,” Ushijima whispers.

Then Tendou passes out.

* * *

When Tendou wakes up again, it feels as though he’s floating on a cloud. Whatever he’s laying on is incredibly soft, smells amazing, and he’s never felt safer. The horrible events seem light years away. It’s almost as if none of it even happened.

“I had the weirdest dream,” Tendou mutters. He presses closer to the warm body at his side. “My best friend was a badass Yakuza boss and I had a major hard-on for him despite being scared shitless…” He laughs. “You stole money from him and he fucking killed your dumbass.”

“I’m happy you’re finally awake,” someone who is definitely not Jae says.

Sitting up, the first thing Tendou sees is a large, tattoo riddled arm. The second thing he sees is an impressive six-pack and the beginnings of two V-cuts that disappear under silk bed sheets.

“By the way, none of that was a dream,” Ushijima says, clearly amused.

Tendou nearly jumps out of the bed. “Oh my fucking god!” he shouts. He glances at his semi-naked body and blushes. “Why am I in bed with you?” Not that he’s wholly disappointed by that but he’d like to know what’s going on.

“I felt responsible for you. So I brought you to my home and looked after your wounds. You’re in bed with me because it’s the safest place in the house.”

“You killed my boyfriend…”

“I did.”

“You’re a yakuza boss…”

“I am.”

Tendou doesn’t know what else to do so he allows instinct to take over. Reaching back as far as he can, he slaps Ushijima hard across the face.

“Seven years, you piece of shit!” Tendou yells. “I haven’t heard from you at all. I even thought you’d moved to America with your old man but you’ve been in the same city as me this whole time!”

Ushijima touches his face in surprise. No one has probably raised their hand to him in years. “If it were up to me, we would have never crossed paths again but fate is one of the few things I can’t control.”

“What did I do? Why...why didn’t you want to be my friend anymore?”

“It wasn’t about that, Satori. You never did anything wrong.”

“Then why?!”

Ushijima frowns the way he does whenever he’s taking his time to think over his answer. Tendou waits patiently. Inwardly, he’s pissed that after all this time, he still accommodates Ushijima.

“The path I chose was meant to be traveled alone,” Ushijima says after some time passes. He stares into Tendou’s eyes as he speaks, “I couldn’t allow myself any distractions or anything that made me vulnerable. I’m sorry for hurting you, Satori.”

“You could have told me this, Wakatoshi. I would have understood.”

“I didn’t want you to know about any of this. You always looked at me as if I could do no wrong. I didn’t want you to see the man I was becoming.”

Tendou thinks that’s the dumbest thing ever, and he’s sure to tell Ushijima that. No matter what, Ushijima was his best friend. He could have told Tendou that he’d killed five people and needed help scattering their remains around the country to cover his tracks and Tendou would have helped. That’s the kind of friendship they had. At least that’s the kind of friendship he thought they had.

“Are you happy with the decision you made?” Tendou asks. “Do you ever have any regrets?”

“My life is filled with regrets.”

“Am I one of them?” Tendou isn’t sure where he got the balls to ask that question. His heart has suffered enough as it is.

Ushijima’s expression is thoughtful; it’s open and soft. “Yes, you are one of those regrets,” he speaks with honesty and sincerity.

Tendou takes a deep breath. “I know your big secret, Batman.” He forces a smile. “Are you going to kill me now?”

“I was hoping that you’d work for me. The other day I had one of my guys do a little digging on you. I’m told you’re an exceptional hacker. I need someone with your skills.”

“The other day? How long have I been asleep?”

“You’ve been in and out of sleep for three days.”

Tendou sure as hell feels that way. Now that he’s sitting up, it feels as if he’s been hit by a truck.

“You’ve been taking care of me?” Tendou asks, trying and failing to keep the smile off his face.

“I’m not completely heartless.” Ushijima pauses. “Though it’ll seem that way when my men are around. Do you understand why I must behave that way at times?”

Tendou nods. “You show weakness and they’ll try to test you.”

“Exactly. When I saw you that night in the warehouse, I was caught off guard. Despite that, I had to keep up with appearances. I apologize if I came off as harsh.”

“No hard feelings.”

“Even still, I am every bit of the monster my men think I am. If you agree to work for me, I want you to know that I’m not the same as I was in high school.”

“I know.” Tendou can see the change in Ushijima’s eyes. “I’m not doing shit with my life at the moment and you killed my roommate so paying rent on my own is gonna be tough.”

“I’m not sorry for killing Jae,” Ushijima says plainly. “He stole from me. That made him my enemy. If you harbor any hatred toward me for what I did, tell me now and we can go our separate ways.”

Tendou panics. Without considering his actions, he straddles Ushijima in an effort to keep the alpha from slipping away. “Don’t be a dick. I just got you back,” he says, circling his arms around Ushijima’s torso. “I’m not letting you out of my sight ever again.”

“So, you’ll work for me?”

“Yes, you nutjob.”

Ushijima smiles despite Tendou not being able to see it. He lowers his nose to the omega’s hair and sniffs lightly. “Will you risk your life for me?” he asks, already knowing the answer.

They’ve never been this close to one another. Even their victory hugs after a successful match were never this intimate. But they fit together so perfectly that it’s far from awkward or uncomfortable. Ushijima begins rubbing his back and Tendou melts.

“Yes,” he answers wholeheartedly. “Whatever you want me to do, I’m yours.”

“Even though I let you down?” Ushijima asks quietly. “Even though...I abandoned you.”

“Promise to never leave me again and I’ll always stand by you.”

He doesn’t hesitate. “You have my word, Satori.”

* * *

 

The months that follow are a whirlwind.

Tendou goes from a low-life hacker, living paycheck to paycheck to Ushijima’s respected right hand. All of his debt is cleared overnight, he moves out of his crappy apartment and into Ushijima’s mansion where he has his own bedroom, and his wardrobe gets a full makeover. Since he’s already been sort of an outcast cause of his piercings, transitioning to the yakuza lifestyle isn’t so hard.

Ushijima takes Tendou with him to all his meetings, in the country and out. Whenever he needs a second opinion on a major decision for the syndicate, he consults Tendou. At first, a few of his men are against this; especially the two who took part in Tendou’s torture. But after Ushijima reprimands the naysayers while the rest of the syndicate watches, no one else voices their negative opinions.

Soon, Tendou earns his place among the ranks. Eventually, he sheds his awkward, homebody persona and becomes something akin to the person Ushijima has grown to be: a cold-blooded killer.

Of course, they only kill when they have to and they only kill those who’d mean them and others harm. Doesn’t justify what they’re doing but it makes them better than the other criminals like them.

It’s nearly a year since Tendou was reunited with Ushijima and while everything is going extremely well, there’s one thing that bugs Tendou.

He doesn’t know how Ushijima really feels about him.

One would think after all the things they’ve done together—shootouts, assassinations, and drug smuggling—something like discussing their feelings for one another would be a piece of cake. But that isn’t the case. Despite knowing that Ushijima’s feelings for him aren’t wholly platonic, Tendou still has his doubts.

Ushijima knows he can ask anything of Tendou yet he never seeks Tendou out for his ruts. He never comes to Tendou’s bedroom which is right across the hall from his own when he’s riled up after an intense brawl. He even pretends as though he never hears Tendou calling out his name while he masturbates.

It’s to the point where Tendou is wondering if he’s misinterpreted the longing looks Ushijima gives him. He supposes there’s only one way to find out for sure.

“Yes or no. Do you want to fuck me?”

Slowly, Ushijima looks away from the dying man on the pavement and stares at Tendou. “You pick now of all times to ask me that.” He snorts softly. “Satori, people are shooting at us.”

Tendou aims his gun at one of those people now and pulls the trigger. Then he touches Ushijima’s shoulder and escorts him toward their awaiting limousine, casting a glance over his shoulder to make sure no one is coming up from behind. “Yeah but it’s been bugging me a lot.”

“On your right,” Ushijima says.

Quickly, Tendou looks to the right and sees someone running toward them. He shoots them in the head and then puts his attention back on what he deems an important matter. “You didn’t answer my question.”

Ushijima ducks his head and gets inside the limo. Tendou is right behind him. Once the door is shut, the driver peels off, the tires screeching on the asphalt. In the background, bullets can be heard as they bounce off the bulletproof windows.

“Yes,” Ushijima answers, keeping his eyes out of the window. There appear to be two cars following them. “I’ve always wanted you in that way but didn’t want it to interfere with our friendship.” He reaches under the seat and pulls out an AR-47 rifle.

Tendou mirrors Ushijima’s action, picking up an identical gun. At the same time, they roll down their windows and lean out of the limo. They aim for the tires of the car directly behind them. As the car flips in the air. The limo driver swerves to the right lane to avoid a collision. Then, Tendou takes care of the other car. When that’s taken care of, they slip into the car and let their windows up.

“You mean to tell me I could have had you blowing my back out this whole time?” Tendou sucks his teeth. Smoothing his hair back, he grins. “Wow, I’m an idiot.” Then it hits him. “Wait, have you always known how I felt?”

Ushijima glances away. “Yes, I knew how you felt and I still—”

Tendou shakes his head. “Don’t go there, okay. We already hashed it out. It’s all good.”

“I still feel guilty.”

“Wanna know a way you can make it up to me?”

“Does it involve me, as you so eloquently stated, blowing your back out?” He smirks.

Tendou laughs. “You know me so well, Miracle boy!”

“I’m sure that can be arranged.”

Their first kiss is messy and a far cry from romantic but it feels so fucking good and right. They don’t tear at each others’ clothes and fuck in the limo. Instead, they draw the kiss out, taking the time to indulge in one another before the car reaches its destination and the bloodshed has to continue.

Ushijima cradles Tendou’s face in his hands as they kiss. He holds him like he’s something to be treasured. Despite not agreeing with that, Tendou allows Ushijima to dote on him. It doesn’t matter how he views himself. Ushijima thinks he’s truly something. That’s the only opinion Tendou gives a damn about.

“You don’t think this will change us?” Ushijima asks, voice hoarse and debauched. “I want this but not at the expense of our friendship.”

“You killed my boyfriend, Wakatoshi. And I’m still here.” Tendou kisses Ushijima. “I’m not going anywhere. Even if you decide you only want this to be a one-time thing.” He kisses him again, harder this time. “I’m going to still have your back.”

Ushijima returns the kiss just as enthusiastically. “I’ll hold you to that.”

* * *

 

After a massive brawl that same night, Ushijima fucks Tendou in his penthouse downtown. It was the closest place to them and they were both teeming with desire from the thrill of fighting and the years of pent up sexual tension that the hour-long drive to Ushijima’s estate would have been akin to torture.

“When did you get these?” Ushijima asks before dipping down and taking a pierced nipple into his hot mouth.

Tendou gasps. “After high school...you like?”

Ushijima hums in approval. He lavishes on the nipple, licking and sucking around the silver barbell while his hands roam all over Tendou’s naked body. Then he moves to the other nipple and gives it the same amount of attention. Tendou hasn’t had anyone dote on him like this in so long. Touch starved doesn't begin to describe it.

“I could probably make you cum just from this,” Ushijima remarks, sensing how wound up Tendou is. “You’re already so wet. I can smell it.” And he can see the slick on Tendou’s thighs.

“This is partially your fault. Take responsi—”

Two, thick fingers are shoved inside Tendou morphing his words into needy moans. Ushijima pushes Tendou’s left thigh back to give himself a better look. He eyes the omega possessively and that one look has Tendou’s cock leaking.

“Not yet,” Ushijima says, fisting Tendou’s cock at the base, “Not until I say so.”

Tears brim Tendou’s eyes. “I’m gonna explode. Please!”

Ignoring him, Ushijima adds a third finger, curving the digits and fingering Tendou with the same intensity and roughness he’d fuck him with. He keeps it up until Tendou is squirming around the bed, eyes rolled back, and spine raised. He doesn’t stop when Tendou is sobbing and begging. He only lets up when Tendou’s cock is red and full, ready to burst.

With one lazy jerk of Ushijima’s wrist, Tendou is coming. As his orgasm overcomes him, Ushijima leans forward, kissing Tendou’s face tenderly.

“That’s payback,” he whispers sweetly, “for all the times I had to hear you calling out for me while you touched yourself. Do you have any idea how badly I wanted to kick that door in?”

Tendou is too blissed out to answer or form a coherent sentence.

“If I remember correctly, you’ve done that four times.” Ushijima sits up, the expanse of his broad chest flexing from the strain. “So that means I’m going to make you cum three more times before my cock goes anywhere near you.”

Tendou whines. “...fucking sadist,” he groans.

Ushijima smiles.

Then he fists Tendou’s sensitive cock and slowly brings it back to life. When it looks as if Tendou might cum again, Ushijima tightens his hand around the base. This time he starts off with three fingers. It takes four fingers to push Tendou over the edge again. The next two times, he fucks Tendou with four of his fingers and uses his tongue as well. He watches Tendou the entire time, his eyes filled with possessiveness and adoration.

By the time he’s done, there’s so much slick and cum everywhere. Tendou is barely conscious and Ushijima’s own cock is so hard it hurts.

Nuzzling Tendou, Ushijima settles between his legs. “Now we’re even,“ he says. “Can you cum for me one more time, Satori?

Tendou doesn’t even know if he’s really alive right now but he nods his head anyway. Besides, he’s always wanted Ushijima to fuck him boneless and that’s exactly what Ushijima is doing.

Despite his earlier sadism, Ushijima fucks Tendou slow, passionately. Tendou can barely hold his arms up and put them around Ushijima’s neck so he just lays there, moaning and sobbing from the overstimulation.

Ushijima licks Tendou’s tears away. He kisses Tendou and swallows his moans. After it’s done and both of them have come, Ushijima sucks Tendou’s cock into his mouth, cleaning up the semen, consuming every part of the omega.

In a way, it’s reminiscent to their relationship. Ushijima is always taking and taking. Tendou is always willing to give even when there’s nothing left in him to give. Ushijima could use him all up until he’s all dried out and he’d still find a way to give more.

And that’s why Ushijima has and will always be in love with Tendou.

* * *

 

It turns out to be an every other night thing. They fuck so much that Tendou doesn’t bother sleeping in his own bedroom anymore.

They are laying naked in bed now, enjoying one another’s warmth.

“I spent the first few years as a low-level thug. At first, I’d only done it to help clear my mother’s debt. But I started to like the work I was doing.”

Tendou knew of Ushijima’s mother’s debt with a loan shark but he never knew Ushijima was involved with the yakuza even while they were in high school. Funny how he used to think nothing ever got past him.

“What did you like about it?” Tendou asks.

“I’m not sure, honestly. I guess you could say it felt exciting. It was a thrill I’d never experienced before.”

That makes sense, Tendou supposes. Ushijima has always had a darker side to him. Back in high school, Tendou thought that meant his best friend would eventually develop bizarre kinks or something not become the head of the yakuza.

“How did you become Oyabun?” They’ve been working together for nearly a year but Tendou has never asked Ushijima this. He’s never pressed Ushijima for personal information, thinking it’s best to allow Ushijima to come to him on his own. Now that Ushijima is willing to discuss the subject of his immersion into the criminal underworld, he figures he can finally ask everything he’s been dying to know.

“My predecessor was fond of me. He took me under his wing and the rest is history.”

“When I told you to do great things, this is not what I meant,” he chuckles.

Ushijima smiles. “I used to think of nothing but volleyball. That match with Karasuno opened my eyes. It helped me to come to terms with something I’d been battling with for some time.”

Tendou somehow understands what that is. “In volleyball, there are too many rules to follow. Out here, you make your own rules.”

“That’s exactly right.” Ushijima combs his fingers through Tendou’s red hair affectionately. “No one has ever understood me quite like you. I’m a stranger to my own father and my mother hates what I’ve become though she isn’t opposed to taking my dirty money.”

“What can I say, I’m an expert when it comes to Ushijima Wakatoshi!”

“I thought you would turn your back on me like everyone else. I should have known better.”

Sitting up, he straddles Ushijima, happy to find the alpha semi-hard. “I know how you can make it up to me.” He rolls his hips slowly.

“We have a meeting in an hour,” he says even as he strokes himself.

“Well, then you better make it quick.”

The thing is, Ushijima doesn’t know how to make it quick. He likes to draw things out. He likes to take his time unraveling Tendou and he spends even more time putting Tendou back together again. So the meeting will just have to wait.

Tendou slides down Ushijima’s body, leaving a trail of wet kisses in his wake. Reaching Ushijima’s fat cock, he licks from base to tip, keeping his eyes locked on Ushijima’s face as he does so.

Ushijima cups Tendou’s face. “You’re so beautiful,” he says reverently.

Tendou snorts. “You’re only saying that ‘cause I’m ‘bout to put your dick in my mouth,” he chuckles.

“I’m saying it because I mean it.” Ushijima rubs Tendou’s cheek with his thumb. “Why don’t you ever believe me when I tell you that?”

“Because it’s not true. Well, you think it is but I don’t.”

“I wish you could see what I see.”

“And what do you see?” Needing something to do, Tendou suckles the head of Ushijima’s cock.

Ushijima’s eyes darken. “Your nose is adorable and I especially love the freckles on your cheeks and the way your eyes appear red in the sunlight.”

Tendou blushes. “You can’t say shit like that while I’m sucking you off.” He tightens his hand around Ushijima’s cock as he sucks, hoping it’ll shut the man up.

Unfortunately for Tendou, it only makes Ushijima praise him more. “I love the shade of your hair,” he groans, “and the way it looks when you’re fresh out of the shower and it sticks to your face. Your skin...Satori your skin is so perfect…”

As annoying as it is, Tendou’s cock is hard and he’s rutting against the sheets from all the praise. It feels good to have Ushijima, panting loudly and groaning as he stares at him and spouts compliments; heartfelt compliments.

“I love the way you say my name. I love the unnerving smile you make after a kill…” Ushijima tugs on Tendou’s hair when the omega takes him deeper, his nose pressed to the dark patch of hair beneath his navel. “Fuck, the way your ass looks in those ridiculous jeans you like to wear…”

Tendou pops off Ushijima’s dick and laughs. “Stop, Wakatoshi, I can’t take it anymore. You win. I’m a badass bitch. I get it!”

“Do you mean that?” Ushijima asks. “Cause I can keep going. There are so many things I find beautiful about you and there’s so much I love about you.”

“Maybe save some of that for when I’m feeling all insecure again.”

Ushijima smiles. “Deal.” His smile fades. “Now, come here and ride me. We have a meeting to get to.”

“Always so blunt and professional,” Tendou murmurs.

Even though they’re pressed for time, Ushijima doesn’t act like it when he’s gripping Tendou’s hips with a bruising force and slamming into him nice and slow. Their bodies are so close that Tendou’s cock is pressed between their stomachs, the friction causing him to orgasm multiple times, leaving a sticky mess between them.

Ushijima puts his hand around Tendou’s neck as he kisses him just as deeply as he fucks him. It’s almost as if they’re making love which is such a strange thing to say considering the bruises and scratches they leave on one another. And the way Tendou screams when Ushijima rocks into him hard enough to have his teeth rattling.

Making love is supposed to be gentle and tender. Well, that may be true for most cases but Ushijima and Tendou have always been odd. They’ve always fit into their own box, their own mold. It made not look or sound like lovemaking but that’s exactly what it is.

They seem to lose sight of the outside world when they’re together like this. Someone in Ushijima’s position should be wary. Distractions can be the deciding factor between life and death. Yet he knows he’s stronger with Tendou. Just like Tendou is happier when he’s with Ushijima.

“I’m surprised I’m not pregnant,” Tendou remarks once they’ve finished. “You’ve been knotting me and cumming inside of me.”.

“Satori, you’re not taking birth control?”

“I can’t remember.”

Ushijima gives the omega a flat look. “You can’t remember if you’ve been taking contraceptives…”

“Hard to remember shit like that when I’m always running around this city shooting places up with you.”

“We’re going to pick up some tests after the meeting.”

“It’s nothing to worry about, Wakatoshi. I’d know if I were pregnant.”

“I can’t have you out here putting yourself and potential offspring at risk.”

“Potential offspring? How old are you seventy?”

Laughing, Ushijima gets out of bed and walks to the bathroom to shower. He glances over his shoulder. “Are you coming?”

Tendou is eager to follow.

* * *

 

All the pregnancy tests come back negative much to Tendou’s relief. No offense but he isn’t interested in being anyone’s mother, ever. He likes his freedom far too much. Although, a part of him does think it’d be pretty cool to have a baby with Ushijima. Of course, that’s just his omegan genes talking.

What they have now is beyond perfect. Ushijima is on top of the world; he’s one of the most feared men in the country who's also immensely wealthy. Tendou is the lucky bastard that gets to sleep next to him every night. A baby wouldn’t change his status in Ushijima’s life but it would make it harder for them to maintain their status in the criminal underworld.

“You seem happy,” Ushijima remarks. They’re in the back of the limo on their way to a charity ball.

“That I’m not pregnant? I’m fucking stoked.”

Ushijima’s eyebrows furrow but he remains silent.

Tendou knows that look all too well. “I’m not saying that I don’t want a kid with you. It’s just not something I’ve ever wanted.”

“I know that. We’ve talked about it in high school. Do you remember?”

“I couldn’t remember that I was on birth control,” Tendou laughs. “You think I remember what happened in high school?”

“You remember what you want to remember.”

That’s one hundred and ten percent true. “What did I say back in high school?” he asks, haphazardly checking the guns in his shoulder holsters.

“You said you never wanted to bond with anyone and that you never wanted kids.” Ushijima turns his body, facing Tendou, not allowing the omega to slip away. “I see you still feel the same way about kids, but what about bonding?”

“Are you asking for a specific reason?”

“Answer the question, Satori.”

“Is that an order?” Tendou teases, trying to avoid the question at all costs.

Ushijima, of course, sees right through him. “My rut starts in another week or so. I want you to spend it with me.”

In other words, Ushijima wants to bond with Tendou. Any other omega would have been ecstatic to hear such a thing but Tendou feels nothing but foreboding. His father always told him that contrary to popular belief things always goes downhill after a pair bond. Of course, he knows his father only said that because he was a drunk asshole, but it’s always stuck with him.

Besides, Ushijima can’t afford any weaknesses. Everyone thinks Tendou is nothing more than an associate/fuck buddy. If they find out he’s more valuable than that, they’ll be gunning for him harder than before. Tendou’s job is to protect Ushijima, not make his life harder.

“I still stand by what I said about bonding,” Tendou says even though it pains him to do so. “I’m sorry.”

Ushijima shakes his head. “You have nothing to be sorry about. I will always respect your choices, Satori. Even when they go against my desires.” A pause. “But I have to ask, is your decision influenced by my position as Oyabun?”

“It has nothing to do with that.” It has everything to do with that and they both know it. “You know me, Wakatoshi, I don’t like to feel tied down.”

Ushijima is quiet for some time and Tendou worries that he’s upset the man. However, he’s doing this to keep Ushijima safe not for his own selfish reasons and Ushijima should at least respect that.

“Very well,” Ushijima says. “I think we should take a trip after my rut. You mentioned Los Angeles once…”

Tendou visibly relaxes; he’s grateful for the subject change. “Yeah, I read an article that it was one of the worst places to live in America. I wanted to see for myself.”

Ushijima scrunches his nose. “I want a break from this shitty city and you want to take me to another shitty city. What about Paris?”

“Smells like piss, I hear.”

“Berlin.”

“Oh, nice! We can swim in the nude and no one will give a fuck.”

“Berlin it is.”

Moments later their limousine parks in front of the entrance to the charity ball. Before the chauffeur opens the door for them, Ushijima kisses Tendou on the cheek.

“I know why you’re turning my offer down and I want you to know, your selflessness is one of the reasons why I love you, Satori.” Then the door opens and Ushijima pulls away.

Tendou is left there, mouth hanging open, heart beating fast as he stares at Ushijima’s back like that day in gym years ago except this time, Ushijima turns around.

“Are you coming?” Ushijima asks, a smile dancing at the corners of his mouth.

As if Ushijima even has to ask. No matter where he goes from now on, Tendou will always be by his side.

  
The End.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this please be sure to let me know :)


End file.
